


Indefinitely

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda's really wants to show Iris her gratitude for saving her life, if only Iris would let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

> written for a five minute drabble thing; goes along with events of ep 2x05

“Hey!” a familiar voice called out, and she stopped fishing through her bag just in time to catch Linda elbowing her way the front of the line to get to her. “Sorry, so sorry,” she heard Linda say, not sounding very sorry at all, “I’m with her.”

“Linda…?” she said in surprise, holding back a laugh as her friend finally reached her, stumbling forward and grabbing onto her arm for support. “What are you doing here? I thought Jitters wasn’t your thing. You told me you swore by Starbucks.”

“I do,” Linda huffed, wrinkling her nose as her gaze swept the place, giving it a disapproving once-over. “But I know it’s your thing. And I was actually hoping to catch you here.”

“Oh,” Iris blinked, vaguely registering the annoyed, not-so-subtle cough from the next customer in line. “Why?”

“Here,” she said, moving past Iris in one swift, confident movement, shoving a handful of ones Iris hadn’t even noticed her carrying into the cashier’s still-waiting hand. “I owe you coffee for like, the rest of forever.”

“What—no! Linda, seriously, it’s no big deal. You’re already letting me crash at your place whenever I feel like it—if you want to pay me back that’s more than enough.”

 _“_ Pay you back— _Iris._  You saved my _life_. It’s not paying you back, it’s, like, eternal gratitude.”

“Still, that’s not—it’s not— _fine_. Just this once, though, and only because you caught me off guard. Speaking of the other day, though, how are you holding up?” 

“Alright, I guess,” Linda shrugged, accepting her change from the cashier, shuffling a bit to the side, out of the way of the line of customers still glaring at her for cutting and expecting Iris to follow. She tried to sound sure, but Iris recognized the troubled look in her eyes, that haunted expression on her face, and resolved to stay the night at her place for the rest of the week. She’d be willing to bet Linda didn’t really want to be alone any time soon, could certainly use a shoulder to lean on. “I’d be better if you let me pay for your coffee indefinitely, though.”

“Not happening,” Iris shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. “How about we compromise?”

“Alright,” Linda raised an eyebrow, grinning at her with interest. “What do you propose?”

“Paying for me sounds a lot like something you’d do on a date, you know,” Iris felt her chest warm, and not just from the coffee, as she watched Linda’s smile grow wider. “How about we make it one of those, and that’s enough.”

“Not enough,” Linda protested stubbornly, but she looped her arm around Iris’s nonetheless. “But I’m sure I could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
